Scott Menville
| birth_place = Malibu, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor Comedian Musician Voice actor | yearsactive = 1979–present | alias = | spouse = | children = | website = }} Scott David Menville (born February 12, 1971) is primarily an American voice actor, actor, musician, and comedian. Early life and career The son of Chuck Menville, he was bassist for the Southern California rock band Boy Hits Car, which released three albums until he left the band in 2006. He was with the group since their founding. Menville has also participated in non-voice acting roles. He appeared in Ernest Goes to Camp as Crutchfield, and had recurring roles on Full House as Kimmy Gibbler's boyfriend Duane, and on The Wonder Years as Wayne's best friend Wart. Nevertheless, he is more famous for his voice acting skills, his first role came in 1979 in an episode of Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo. He is perhaps best known as Robin on Teen Titans, Lloyd Irving in Tales of Symphonia, Freddy Flintstone on The Flintstone Kids (taking over the role from Lennie Weinrib) and Ma-Ti on Captain Planet and the Planeteers. He also voiced Jonny Quest on The New Adventures of Jonny Quest and Quicksilver on The Super Hero Squad Show. Recently, he did the voices of Metamorpho in Batman: The Brave and the Bold and JT on Ben 10: Alien Force. Roles Television Some of the characters he has voiced include: *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi-Various *''Amazing Stories, ''Family Dog - Billy Binford *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' - the Blue Spirit actor, the Sokka actor from the episode "The Ember Island Players". *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' - Metamorpho *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' - JT ("The Gauntlet") *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' - Jimmy Jones *''Captain Planet & the Planeteers'' - Ma-Ti *''Challenge of the GoBots'' - Additional Voices *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' - Numbuh 87 *''The Get Along Gang'' - Bingo Beaver *''The Golden Girls'' - McCracken, "Blanche's Little Girl" episode (1988) *''The Flintstone Kids'' - Freddy Flintstone (season 2) *''Freakazoid!'' - Additional voices *''Full House'' - Duane *''It's Punky Brewster'' - Additional Voices *''Justice League'' - King ("Wild Cards") *''All Grown Up!''- various *''American Dad!''- Additional Voices *''The Little Rascals'' - Spanky *''Mission Hill'' - Kevin French *''Monchhichis'' *''Rugrats''-Various *''My Little Pony and Friends'' - Danny *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' - Jonny Quest *''New Kids on the Block'' (animated series) - Joey McIntyre *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' - Slightly *''The Buzz On Maggie''- Pepper Mills *''The Powerpuff Girls'' - Additional Voices *''Pucca'' - Tuck Carbunkle *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' - Red Herring *''Rainbow Brite'' - Brian *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' - Norville "Shaggy" Rogers *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' - Donny (Boyz on Da Run) *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' - Additional Voices *''Scrubs'' - Gym Teacher Bunny Conscience *''The Secret Saturdays'' - Francis *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' - Quicksilver *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' - Prometheus 5 *''Superman: The Animated Series'' - Additional voices, Kenny Braverman *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' - Zack *''Teen Titans'' - Robin, Red X, Nightwing *''Xenosaga'' - Albedo Piazzola (child) *''Zatch Bell!'' - Eshros *''Ninja Scroll''- Tsubute Films * A Dog of Flanders - Teen George * Casper's Scare School - Punk Kid, Scare Center Host #2, Pumpkinhead, Brainiac, Pool Guy * Castle in the Sky - Additional Voices * Chicken Little - Additional Voices * Despicable Me - Additional Voices * Ernest Goes to Camp - Crutchfield * Kiki's Delivery Service - Additional Voices * My Little Pony: The Movie - Danny * Open Season - Additional Voices * Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer - Brian * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School - Tug * The Little Engine That Could - Chip/Stretch * The Master of Disguise - Additional Voices * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo - Robin, Japanese Boy * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving - Nod the Nodosaurus * Tekkon Kinkreet - Black Video games * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu - Tim Drake/Robin * Call of Duty 2 * Call of Duty 2: Big Red One- B-24 Liberator Crew Member,Pvt.Andy Allen, Additional voices * Call of Duty: United Offensive - Pvt. Whitney, Pvt. Semashko, Additional Voices * Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest - * Dark Cloud 2 - Maximilian (Max) * Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil - Additional Voices * Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard * Final Fantasy X-2 - Yaibal * Final Fantasy XII - Additional Voices * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Make My Video: INXS - Ted * Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault - Additional Voices * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Soldier * Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence - Soldiers * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - Genome Soldier * MySims Agents - Sim * MySims - Sim * MySims Kingdom - Sim * MySims Party - Sim * MySims Racing - Sim * Resonance of Fate - Zephyr * Shadow of Rome - Octavianus, Additional Voices * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Jedi Padawan * Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty - Egon Stetmann * Tales of Symphonia - Lloyd Irving, additional voices * Teen Titans - Robin * Tekkaman Blade 2 - Hayato * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - Sam * The Suffering: Ties That Bind - Kyle * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse - Young Albedo * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Eshros Live-action roles * The Parent Hood - Ira * The Mentalist - Alec Mosca References External links * Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:American child actors Category:American bass guitarists Category:Actors from California Category:Musicians from California Category:People from Malibu, California Category:American comedians fr:Scott Menville ja:スコット・メンヴィル fi:Scott Menville uk:Скотт Менвілл